It only took a minute
by CameraKutie
Summary: The sequel to Save the Last Dance. What would happen if Sakura had a boy and Tomoyo had another girl? Would Tomoyo and Sakura play matchmaker? Will their kid's friends? Or will Their kids get together by themselves? Read and find out! *Finished*
1. Happy Birthday!

It Only Took a Minute: Sequel to Save the last dance  
  
AN: Hello everyone! Ok, here's the sequel! (I'm writing this because a couple of people asked me.) This one with be quick and painless, and some tragic things will happen. I am also using these names in my other one I'm writing. I decided to make it the Japanese version instead of english. He heh, sorry. So it's called "Cardcaptor Kitahoshi." OK? So, read the story, k? Ja ne!  
  
Zen Li - good, virtue. S+S's son.  
Kitahoshi Hiragizawa- North star. E+T's daughter.  
Akakawa Kinomoto - Red river. M+T's daughter. (What? You didn't realize Meilin was the mysterious pregnant person and Touya was the father?)  
Akiko Miya - Autumn child. Kitahoshi's best friend.  
IwaMura Takashi - Stone village. (AN: Oh boy, I wonder what Chiharu was thinking when Yamazaki brought that up.......... Yamazaki: Did you know, that..............) Y+C's son, Zen's best friend.  
Okuchi - Great, large mouth, Kita's nickname for Zen. (AN: he, he, he.......)  
OBaka - Great, Large Jerk? (AN: Can't remember it!), nickname for Kita when Zen's mad at her, but ends up regreting it after she cries.  
Okami - Great Godess. Nickname for Kita when Zen's in love with her.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*~*FLASH*~*  
  
"Syaoran! I'm pregnant!" Sakura rushed into their bedroom and sweatdropped to see Syaoran passed out on the floor.  
  
~*~FLASH~*~  
  
"Eriol, I'm pregnant!" Tomoyo exclaimed in the bathroom looking at the test. (AN: This is like a month after Sakura found out she was pregnant.......) Eriol ran into the bathroom.  
"Again?" He asked, suprised. Tomoyo nodded and then got an evil look in her beautiful violet eyes. "Oh no Tomoyo, you're not still thinking that you'll be playing matchmaker, are you?" With that Tomoyo kissed him.  
"I have a lot of planning to do!"  
  
*~*FLASH*~*  
  
"Syaoran! My water broke!" Sakura eclaimed.  
"We'll get you a new one." Syaoran answered, reading his book on the couch.  
"There won't be a new one! I need to go to the hospital! The baby's coming! Now get in the damn car!" Sakura walked to the door as Syaoran realised what she meant and jumped up from his book and grabbed her suitcase and the keys and drove her to the hospital, while Sakura caled Tomoyo and Eriol and told them to come.  
  
*~*Flash*~*  
  
"Alright, we'll put in something to kill the pain." The doctor got a huge, thick needle full of medicine that was meant to kill the pain.  
"Y-Y-You're going to put that in my wife?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yep." The doctor flicked it.  
"Oh, ok." Then Syaoran passed out on the floor. Sakura kind of giggled through her pain.  
  
*~*FLASH*~*  
  
"It's a boy!" The nurse yelled.  
  
~*~FLASH~*~  
  
"It's a boy." Syaoran ran out of the delivery room to tell Tomoyo and Eriol. It was a couple of minutes after twelve. Tomoyo smiled.  
'All I need is to have a girl and the game will be all set.' Tomoyo thought evily, then............ "Eriol! Get the doctor!"  
  
~*~FLASH~*~  
  
"It's a girl!" The nurse exclaimed as she saw the new baby girl.  
'Yes!' Tomoyo thought as Eriol kissed her forehead and ran out the delivery room.  
  
~*~FLASH~*~  
  
"It's a girl." Eriol said as he walked into the room where Sakura was in.  
"Oh boy." Sakura wispered.  
"What?" The boys asked.  
"I think Tomoyo's gonna be buisy for a long time........." Sakura answered, leaving it at that.  
  
~*~ Now to new time, thridteen years later. ~*~  
  
The doorbell rang at the Hiragizawa house as a servant answered it. He looked up ready to help but then smiled and realized who it was.  
"Hello Li Zen, Miss Hiragizawa will be down in just a second, why don't you come in?"  
"Thank you." Zen walked into the house. It was a big mansion, not as big as his though. Then the memories of his dream the night before flooded back to him, and he remembered mostly everything...............  
  
Zen and Kita were at the Hong Kong national park at night time. They were having a conversation. Zen was wearing an unfamiliar, expensive looking watch. Zen looked at Kita and how beautiful she was when the moonlight shown behind her. Then he said something that made her looked kind of shocked, but then kissed him.Then he heard her voice.  
"Okuchi!" Kitahoshi walked down the stairs.  
"Good morning Kita." Zen said, getting out of his daxe and trying to fight his anger and his blush.  
"Well, I better enjoy being twelve while it lasts..........." Kita said. "Oh! That's right, I'm sorry, Happy Bithday! I'll be right back." Kita went to her room and got out a box that was wrapped in blue wrapping paper and a blue bow. (AN: Zen's favorate color is blue.) She ran down the stairs and handed him the present. Zen opened it and found the watch he had seen in his dream. His face had a shocked expression. "Zen, do you like it?"  
Zen got out of his shock. "Yes, thank you, I love it." Zen put it on.  
Kita sighed in relief. "I panicked, I really didn't know what to get you."  
"Well, this is a good present so that we can now the time...." Zen looked at the watch. "And we're going to be late for school! Come on!"  
Zen and Kita ran the rest of the way, with Zen dragging Kita by the hand as she blushed. They made it just in time before both of them got detention. The two sat down, Kita in front of Zen, (AN: Sound familiar?) and Akiko was sitting next to her. (AN: Really sounds familiar.......) Behind Akiko, Akakawa and Iwamura were fighting over the seat. (AN: OK! Not a coincidense!)  
"No, this is my seat!" Akakawa yelled.  
"No, this is mine!" Iwamura yelled back.  
"Why don't you just sit on Iwamura's lap, it would be easier." Zen joked. Kita saw a rage of jealousy in Akiko's eyes.  
"Iwamura, why don't you sit next to Akiko?" Kita saw the rage in Akiko's eyes burn away and got a huge blush.  
"Ok." More blush came as Iwamura sat next to Akiko.  
"Deosn't it seem that this is always how the argument ends?" Zen wispered into Kita's ear. Kita heard the bell ring. Time for class. But during math, she started remembering a dream that she had last night.  
Kita and Zen were at the Hong Kong national park. Zen was saying something tto her that she couldn't quite make out. She was also wearing an unfamiliar bracelet. It was silver with purple amethysts. He was also wearing the watch she gave him this morning, but she didn't remember having the bracelet. Zen was wearing regular clothes, but she had on a lavender evening dress with fake amethysts on the bottom and getting less on it's way up. Zen picked up her hand and said something important. Her expression was shocked, but then she leaned in and kissed him.  
The bell rang for the end of the day and she jumped in her chair. Her breathing became hard and she put her hand on her chest.  
"Kita? Are you ok?" Zen asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Kita nodded. "Ok, then lets go, I'm having a little party for my birthday at my house, and I really want you to go before you have a heart attack."  
"Okuchi!" Kita yelled at him.  
"Obaka." Zen mummbled under his breath. Kits got up and grabbed her stuff and ran away from him. "Kita!" Zen ran towards Kita, who was rnning slowly because of her crying. "Kita!" Kita stopped and Zen ran up to her. "Kita, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
"That hurt Zen, that really hurt!" Kita cried. Zen ran up te rest of the way and hugged her tightly.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He wispered as she hugged him and he hugged her tighter. "Come on, I don't want to be late for my own party Okami."  
Kita giggled as he grabbed her hand and rushed her out of the school grounds and towards his house where all of their friends started gossiping about why only Zen and Kita were late. 


	2. Truth or Dare?

AN: Hello everyone! It's ClowCardMystery with the sequel of "Save the Last Dance". This is the next chapter. I wonder what happens when the kids play "Truth or Dare"............ Hm.............. Ok! On with the fic! And, if anything gets freaky, all I have to say is I'm on a sugar high of Lucas.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I think they're finally getting together and wasting time making out." Akakawa said.  
"Me too." Iwamura agreed.  
"I don't think so........." Akiko denied, "First thing, Zen stutters everytime we ask him who he likes or 'loves', how can he say it to her? And Kita is so shy that her throat will go dry and only squeaks come out."  
"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked, walking into the room with a cake with blue frosting.  
"How we think Zen and Kita finally got together." Iwamura answered.  
"I've always wanted Zen and Kitahoshi to get together. Tomoyo planned on playing matchmaker once they got older, in which that's soon." Sakura sighed. "But, I don't think they will ever get together........ From what I see, Kitahoshi loves him, but Zen doesn't love her."  
"No, actually, he does........" Akiko was cut off by the door storming open. Sakura, Akiko, Iwamura, and Akakawa stared at the way Zen and Kita looked. Their hair was all messy and their clothes were wrinkled. Everyone just gawked and stared. Then, finally............  
"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed.  
"What were you guys doing?" Iwamura asked his best friend sheepishly.  
"We were rushing to get here." Zen answered.  
"Yea, uh huh, right." Iwamura replied in an unbelieving way.  
"Happy birthday Zen," Sakura kissed her son on the head.  
"MOM........" Zen mumbled. The phone rang and Sakura went and answered the phone.  
"Zen, watch the house, I need to go pick up your dad at work." Sakura said getting on a jacket. "Be good you five."  
"Ok! Bye!" All five exclaimed as Sakura walked out the door. A couple of minutes later, a storm brewed up.  
"Well, this is a fun birthday........." Zen joked.  
"I know! Let's play 'Truth or Dare'!" Kita suggested.  
"I don't know........" Zen trailed off, then when Kita whispered something in his ear, while he blushed from feeling her breath against his face. Then he got a big smile. "Ok, let's play!"  
The kids went into a circle and got comfortable. Akiko sat next to Iwamura, who on the opposite side of him was Akakawa. Kita sat next to Akakawa, and Zen sat in between Kita and Akiko.  
"Ok, Akiko, Truth or Dare?" Kita asked.  
"Oh, um, uh, Dare....." Akiko said to her best friend.  
"I dare you to have seven minutes in heaven with Iwamura." Kita told her, then started laughing as she saw Akiko and Iwamura blushing and their mouths low. "I-I-I-n the c-cl-clo-closet......"  
So, Akiko and Iwamura got up and went into the closet. What they didn't know was that Kita had put a secret hole in the closet years ago. Kita got up and Zen curiously followed her. Kita got out her camera (AN: What? Kita's not going to be anything like Tomoyo?) and stuck it through the hole. The light was on in there, so she could record. She had the biggest shock of her life when she saw Akiko and Iwamura were making out literally, and Iwamura's hands were up in Akiko's shirt. Finally they broke apart.  
"I'm in love with you Akiko." Iwamura whispered into Akiko's ear.   
Tears came out of Akiko's eyes. "I'm in love with you too Iwamura."  
"Kawaii.........." (AN: he he he, Tomoyo trait.) Kita wispered as tears came out of her eyes.  
Zen saw the tears running down her face and walked up to her. "Kita?" Kita turned around and turned off her camera. "Are you ok?"  
"I'm just happy they're finally got together." Zen hugged Kita.  
"Don't lie to me. I know there's something else that's wrong.......... What is it?" Zen hugged Kita tightly.  
"It's just, she's with the one she's on love with and he's in love with her too. But me? I'm not with the one I'm in love with, and I don't know if he loves me....... So I'm afraid to tell him." Kita answered.  
"Who is this person?" Zen asked.  
"I'd rather not say........" Zen felt as if she didn't trust him anymore. He felt really bad that he couldn't give her the trust that she needed. So, Zen came up with the most possible idea..........  
"Well, just listen to your heart, it will tell you what to do." Zen suggested.  
"Ok, I will." They just stood there hugging. "We better get going before the others get suspicious again."  
"Ok, come on." Zen grabbed Kita's hand and pulled her into his living room. "Hello everyone."  
"And what were you guys doing?" Akakawa asked in a suspicious teasing voice.  
"Seeing these two tell one another they love each other......." Kita said. "And I got it all on tape." Kita held up her camera, showing that she had filmed it. Everyone sweatdropped.  
"Ok, let's continue." Akiko said. "Kita, truth or dare?"  
"Dare." Kita answered.  
"I dare you to kiss Zen on the mouth for one minute." Akiko dared.  
"Oh........ Ok.........." Kita sighed then looked at Zen straight in the eyes. Both were blushing. "Is that ok?" Zen nodded. Kita sighed. "Ok......" Very slowly, Zen and Kita leaned into eachother until their lips touched.   
"Ok, we're timing, now!" Akiko, Akakawa, and Iwamura got really evil, and I mean EVIL looks on their faces.  
For a long time, Kita and Zen were kissing, finally, they opened their eyes and looked at the clock and they quickly broke apart.  
"Four minutes?!" They exclaimed as the door opened.  
"Zen?" Sakura asked. "We're home!" She walked in with Syaoran. "Well, what have you guys been doing in the past thirty minutes?"  
"Nothing!" Everyone quickly replied.  
"Zen, you have a little bit of purple tinted lip gloss on the bottom of your lip." Syaoran told his son.  
Zen and Kita blushed as Zen wiped off the purple tinted lip gloss that covered his mouth. Zen looked over at Kita with a smile and a we'll-get-them-back-later face.  
"Well, cake anyone?" Sakura asked.  
The night went by fast, and soon it was nine-o-clock, time for everyone to go home. Everyone except Kita had left. Kita was waiting out the front while Zen and Sakura waited outside with her.  
"So, tomorrow you're turning thirteen, how does it feel?" Sakura asked.  
"A little weird, but kind of cool." Kita answered.  
"How's Ying Fa?" Sakura wondered.  
"Good, she's getting married in a couple of days." Kita explained.  
"Kami, it feels as if it were only yesterday she was five and I was getting married." Sakura wondered off into dreamland about the past when Kita's ride arrived.  
"Bye Sakura! Bye Zen!" Kita waved as she got into the car. 'I love you.'  
"Bye Kita!" Zen waved back. 'I love you, Kitahoshi Hirigazawa.'  
The next day, Kita woke up from the same dream again. She wondered what it meant. For five minutes she sat up in bed then realised: 1. Today's her birthday 2. Today's a school day. And 3..............  
Ding Dong!  
And 3, Zen would be there any minute. Kita growled as she pulled the covors ontop of her off and stood up. Then a knock came at the door.  
"Come in." Kita answered. Zen walked in, having one hand behind his back.  
"Good morning oh mighty kami." Zen joked. "Happy birthday." Zen pulled out the little box from behind his back and gave it to her. It was wrapped in purple wrapping paper and a purple bow. (AN: Kitahoshi's favorate color's purple.) She opened the box to see.............  
  
AN: Ok, anyone make a quess. I'll have the third chapter posted soon. Please write a review so that I know people are reading it because I'll stop writing this if no one's reading it. OK? Ja ne! 


	3. Another birthday, a relationship, and an...

AN: Ok! I'm back with chapter 3! I was reading over how my story looked and saw that my program didn't indent! So, I'm going to use tab twice and see if it works. I'm sorry if the paragraphs aren't indented. There are only one or two chapters left after this, then I'll be starting "Cardcaptor Kitahoshi, where when Zen and Kitahoshi get together, it takes a lllllooooonnnnngggggg time, and Zen is the first one to speak... Kind of like when Syaoran told Sakura he was in love with her. OK? So, on with the fic! Please review people! I need to know that I'm not wasting my time writing when I could be writing more. K? Ja ne!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
And 3, Zen would be there any minute. Kita growled as she pulled the covers ontop of her off and stood up. Then a knock came at the door.  
"Come in." Kita answered. Zen walked in, having one hand behind his back.  
"Good morning oh mighty kami." Zen joked. "Happy birthday." Zen pulled out the little box behind his back and gave it to her. It was wrapped in purple wrapping paper and a purple bow. She opened the box to see a silver bracelet with purple amethysts. Kita gasped in shock. "Do you like it?" Zen asked.  
"Yes," Kita paused. She decided not to tell him. "It's just, you didn't have to spend all that money on me for this."  
"Well, I wanted to." Kita hugged him. As he hugged back, he said, "I have another present for you too, but I'll give it to you later."  
"You spoil me too much on my birthday..........." Kita said  
"I spoil you too much period." Zen said, although, it was the truth.  
Kita looked at the watch she gave Zen for his birthday. "Ah! We're going to be late!" (AN: Are you sure that Zen and Kita were switched at birth ad the doctors made a mistake of the sex?)  
Zen and Kita rushed to class, making it five minutes before class started. Kita had put on her new bracelet before they left her house. Surprisingly, Akakawa and Iwamura weren't fighting. Iwamura was sitting next to Akiko. Zen and Kita just stood there in the doorway with surprised looks.  
"About time!" Kita finally screamed in frustration, happy she wouldn't have to end the argument like she had been for the past eight years. "Ever since kindergarten........"  
School went by fast, and the usual happened in math. Zen knew every answer to every math problem, Kita didn't get anything, (AN: Sound familiar?) Akakawa fell asleep, but, Akiko and Iwamura were.......... HOLDING HANDS?  
"Miya, Takashi! Can you kindly PLEASE keep your hands off eachother!" The sensei exclaimed as the students laughed and both Akiko and Iwamura blushed. Then the bell rang.  
"So, Kita, when's your party?" Akakawa asked.  
"At six, it's formal, but I made you guys dresses to wear, so come around five!" Kita exclaimed with stars in her eyes (An: Eh heh heh, ah ha ha ha ha, ah hahahahahaha! *Dies laughing.) as everyone had multiple sweatdrops on their head.  
"Ok, see you then." Akiko said, taking Iwamura out of the classroom and they start walking home. Kita got out her camera, turned it on, and started stalking them home (AN: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Still dying*), while Zen shook his head, sweatdropped, and blushed when he accidentally ran into her while she was bent down hiding and he was just standing up, walking behind her. When Iwamura took Akiko to her door. He kissed her lightly on the lips.  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!!" Kita said in her high pitched, cute voice, (AN: Ah ha! Can't....... Breath ............... Help, need oxygen. Laughing too hard!) and she accidentally got their attention and ducked down all the way. They looked over to where they head the voice, and saw Zen standing there with wide eyes.  
"ZEN? THAT WAS YOU?!" They both exclaimed.  
"Eh, heh, um, uh, you see............." Zen stuttered. Kita looked up and became shocked when she realized he had followed her home!  
"Zen, are you just now going through puberty?" Akiko asked. (AN: *Hit's heart with hand really hard* Help! Call an ambulance!  
"No! I passed that years ago!" Zen yelled, his face all red.  
"Whatever! Can I come in, Akiko?" Iwamura ignored Zen.  
"Sure..............." The two walked in.  
"You were following me?" Kita asked, looking at him straight in the eyes.  
"You were following them!" Zen exclaimed.  
"So, I had no idea you followed me!" Kita screamed.  
"Well, they had no idea you were! So I guess we're both guilty!" Zen argued.  
"No, I'm trying to make a video of moments for them! (AN: I'm DYING HERE!) But you were stalking me OKUCHI!" Kita argued back.  
"OBaka..........." Zen mumbled under his breath. Kita turned around and ran away. "Kita!" This time, Kita didn't stop. She continued running, tears streaming down her face, with her camera in her hand. She finally reached her house and ran upstairs to her room.  
"Kita!" Tomoyo screamed, but Eriol sensed something wrong and told her to let it go.  
Kita went into her closet and got out new material she had gotten, her sewing machine, sewing supplies, and a back of thousands of different colored gems. She was going to make herself a new dress, a dress everyone would want. She got her measurements and got the lavender colored fabric and cut out the pieces she need. She went through the bag and got as many purple gems that looked like Amethysts and began working on her dress. Hours went bye and as soon as the clock struck five, and the doorbell rang, Kita was finished with her design. A knock came at the door.  
"We're here!" Akiko and Akakawa exclaimed, then saw a depressed look in Kita's amethyst eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Akiko asked her best friend.  
"Zen and I got into an argument.........." Kita answered.  
"A what?" The girls screamed.  
"I thought that never existed in your guys' world." Akakawa joked. Kita looked down at her lap. "Don't worry I'm sure he's going to come to the party, and it's gonna be like nothing happened." Akakawa smiled. "He may even dance with you."  
Kita's head shot up. "Really?  
"Really." Akiko replied. "But if we're not ready for the dance, it might not happen."  
"Come on! Let's get ready!" Kita said excitedly. The girls giggled at her silliness and began getting ready.  
The hour went by fast and all he girls were ready, they just wanted to see Kita. She was just sitting in the bathroom, examining herself.  
"Come on Kita! Let us see you!" Akakawa exclaimed, banging on the door.  
"Ok, I'm coming out." Kita said through the door.  
"About freakin time..........." Akakawa mumbled under her breath.  
Kita opened the door to reveal her in her dress. The top part of the dress was spaghetti strapped, and wrapped around Kita until her waist, which went loose and draped down to her feet, making her to be able to move around freely. She had fake looking amethysts on the bottom and working it way up, becoming less at each level. Kita's hair was put up and she had made tiny curls. She had fake amethysts that had springs to hold itself in her hair. She had light lavender eyeshadow and purple tinted lip gloss that made her lips shiny and a very light maroon color. Her shoes were high heeled and also lavender. She was wearing the amethyst bracelet Zen had given her and an Amethyst ring that he gave her last year. (AN: I wouldn't mind having him as one of my best friends..........) The girls gasped at the sight of her.  
"You look so beautiful!" The girls screamed as there was a knock at the door. "Come in."  
The door opened to reveal Tomoyo. "The party is starting."  
"Ok! Thank you!" The girls ran out. Tomoyo saw how they all looked and knew it was her daughter who did all that. She smiled.  
"She takes after her mother." Eriol said behind her.  
"She's growing up so fast......." Tomoyo said, tears coming out of her eyes. "And now I have to play matchmaker so that our little girl can get married and have little Kitahoshis and Zens!"  
Eriol hugged Tomoyo tightly as she started crying. Her babies were growing up so fast. Ying Fa was getting married tomorrow and Kitahoshi was in love but not with the person yet. So, Tomoyo decided to do the only thing possible. M-A-T-C-H-M-A-K-E-R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Zen! Come on! We're leaving!" Sakura yelled at the door.  
"I'm not going." A muffled male voice said inside the door.  
"Zen! Don't mess around! Come on! Kita wants you to be there!" Syaoran said.  
"I'm not going!" The male voice screeched through the door.  
"Fine! But it's not my fault you didn't come! I don't know why you don't want to go see her." Sakura said in a teasing way.  
"I'M NOT GOING!" Zen screamed.  
"Ok, fine, but it's not our fault........" And with that, the door closed and locked, leaving Zen all by himself, pouting while watching television.  
'I'm not going! We had an argument the first one, but usually an argument takes a few days to cool down. It's only been four hours!' Then the vision of Kita with a hurt face flooded back into his memory. He shook it off by shaking his head violently and continued flipping through the channels.  
  
AN: Ooh! That's sad! Kita's going to be standing there all night! Kita's personality was mostly based on how I act. *Sweatdrop* Believe me, that's how I act. She's supposed to have brown hair and Violet eyes. (Don't ask how she got brown hair..........) I don't have violet eyes, but I do have brown hair and one of my favorate colors are purple and I love amethysts! Ok, I'll be writing the next chapter asap! Ja ne! 


	4. It only took a minute.........

AN: Ok! Is Zen gonna stay at his house all night and not go to Kita's party? What was the other present he was going to give her? Will Kita be heartbroken or move on? See soon.........  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kita, Akiko, and Akakawa walked into the ballroom of the mansion. Kita looked around for Zen, but no sign of him was anywhere. She saw Sakura and Syaoran, so decided to ask them.  
"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Li, could you tell me where Zen is?"  
"Um, I, uh, I'm sorry, Kitahoshi, he didn't come." Sakura broke to Kita. She saw Kita's happy smiling face shatter into oblivion.  
"Oh, ok thank you, um, I'll see you later." Kita said sadly.  
"Ok, happy birthday." Sakura and Syaoran said as Kita walked away.  
"Thank you..........." Kita wispered.  
She walked to a chair and sat down in it. Then she saw Iwamura, Akiko, and Akakawa walked up to her.  
"Hey Kita, where's Zen?" Akiko asked.  
"He didn't come........." Kita answered sadly. "He's not coming........."  
Iwamura, Akiko, and Akakawa saw tears forming in Kita's eyes. They all became furious at Zen. Why would he do this to her? Why would he do this to the girl he's in love with? Why? Why? Why?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zen sat there, on his bed, flipping through the channels. Nothing was ever good on fridays. Suddenly, Zen's phone started ringing. He looked at it, then reached to pick it up.  
"Hello?" Zen answered.  
"Zen, WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING? YOU HAVE TO GO AND SEE KITA BEFORE SHE'S DEPRESSED FOREVER YOU JERK!" Iwamura yelled on the other line.  
"Iwamura, I'm not coming, we got into an argument and I don't think she wants to see me..........."  
"HECK NO! SHE SO WANTS TO SEE YOU!!!!! SO GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GO OVER THERE AND KICK YOU TO THE MOON DANGIT!" Iwamura exclaimed, hanging up.  
'Well, no use in getting ready in a formal outfit.' Zen got up and put his watch on. 'This better not be some kind of joke cause I swear, if it is, I will be so pissed.......' And Zen walked out of his house and put his keys in his pocket. He then started walking to the Hiragazawa house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
DING DONG!  
  
A servant went to the door and opened it. The servant gasped when he saw that Zen was standing there, right in front of his very eyes. And the sweet, but sad looking Kitahoshi was in the ballroom, depressed he didn't come.  
"Mr. Li! Thank god you're here! Maybe you can liven up her day!" The servant screamed, while pulling Zen into the house.  
'Where the hell is he? I told him that he had to be here as fast as possible! If he deosn't get here soon, I won't be able to manage to sea Kita's sad face. ' Iwamura thought as he paced and every once in a while looked at Kita. 'Get here Zen, or she will probably break any second.'  
Everyone except for Kita were dancing. Akiko went up to him and asked him to dance. He took her hand and then started dancing to the music. The hip hop music that was playing suddenly stopped and the DJ spoke.  
"Ok everyone. We've had a special request by a certain someone for someone special in his life. So, here comes the song "It only took a minute", everyone slow dance!" The song then started and everyone but Kita, once again, began slow dancing.  
  
"Don't tell me how,   
I had a vision,  
this day was to come to be.   
Call it luck,  
call it intuition.  
Yea hea,  
Here I am,  
isn't that enough?  
For a little bit of reality,  
Fate is good,  
fate can be real,  
What you believe is what you feel.  
Oh what a moment,  
When I looked into your eyes,  
I knew I got the prize,  
ooh baby what a sweet suprise."  
  
Kita saw a hand in front of her head, asking her to dance. She followed the hand up his arm to his face and realized who it was. She happily took his hand and stood up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"It only took a minute baby,   
to let you in my life.  
It only took a minute,  
For me to realise.  
It only took a minute and I knew just what to do.  
It only took a minute,  
to fall in love with you."  
  
The two young teens began slowdancing to the beet of the music. Kita began crying, but not from sadness, but from happiness. He came.  
  
"Time and time again,  
boy I've always been,  
the only one to think things through,  
Got a hold of me,  
semi-free,  
With the moonlight out of the blue,  
I discovered the magic,  
From the dreams at night,  
Just one look at you,  
I knew everything would be alright."  
  
The two then got a flashback that they would always remember. It was when they first met.................  
  
*~*~ Flashback*~*~  
  
A kicking and screaming three year old Zen was seen going out of his house. Sakura just pulled him by the color as Syaoran got out the keys for the car.  
"I DON'T WANT TO GO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" He screamed as Sakura put him in the card and put on his seatbelt. "I DON'T WANT TO MEET A GIRL!"  
"You're meeting her no matter what! She's my best friend's daughter! So don't MAKE A PROBLEM OUT OF IT!"  
Zen pouted the rest of the way to the drive to this actual place where he met the girl of his dreams. Once they parked in the front, Sakura went around and made Zen get out. He crossed his arms.  
"MOM! I'LD RATHER HANG OUT WITH YING FA THEN A BOY! WHY DO I HAVE TO?!" A little girls voice screamed through the door as it opened, revealing Tomoyo, Eriol, Ying Fa, and Kita.  
"Hello everyone! Why don't you come in!" Tomoyo said, as the adults left the three kids in the hall.  
"Hi, I'm Kitahoshi." Kita said in a displeased manner.  
"I'm Zen." Ying fa giggled.  
"What?!" The two asked.  
"You two make a Kawaii couple!" Ying Fa exclaimed. (AN: Do both daughters have to be pshycodic?)  
Zen and Kita looked at eachother and blushed. Ying Fa got a camcorder from behind her back (AN: Yep, both Kawaii pshycodic cases.) Then.......... "You're going down!" The two three year olds tackled the eight year old.  
"Hey, OK! I regret it!" Ying Fa surrendered. Kita and Zen high fived. "Kita, I thought you didn't want to be friends with him?"  
"Well, I guess he's good at helping me get you back........."  
  
*~*~ End of flashback~*~*  
  
Ever since then, the two had become best friends. What they didn't know was six adults, and four teenagers were spying, two of them had video cameras. Tomoyo looked away from her camera, who looked at Ying Fa, who winked at her and went back to the camera, in which Tomoyo did the same. (AN: Oh my............. And none of the daughters took after Eriol? Tomoyo: Is that a bad thing? AN: Uh, heh, um, you see.........)  
  
"It only took a minute,  
baby, to let you in my life,  
It only took a minute,   
for me to realise,  
It only took a minute,  
and I knew just what to do,  
It only took a minute to fall,  
in love with you."  
  
Zen put his head on top of Kita's, and lightly kissed the top of it. In the distance, you could hear two loud "KAWAII"s (AN: Ah! the offsprings of Tomyo are taking over the world! Help!) . Kita's head went onto Zen's chest and both blushed. A whole bunch of female squeels were heard from the group in the distance.  
  
"Here I am,  
isn't that a vision?  
Here I am,  
Isnt that a vision?  
Oh what a moment,  
when I looked in your eyes,  
I knew I got the prize,  
Ooh baby what a sweet suprise."  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Zen asked in Kita's hair.  
"Mhm." They walked out as the girls followed to see what was going on............"  
  
AN: Hm............... Ok, Ja ne! 


	5. I love you

AN: Ok, this may or may not be the last chapter and I'm probably going to be the last chapter. *Bites lip......* Well, anyway, thanks for reading this if this is the least chapter! Ja ne! Ok, "It only took a minute" was sung by Mandy Moore in her self titled cd........... K? Bye!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"It only took a minute baby,  
to let you in my life.  
It only took a minute,  
for me to realize.  
It only took a minute,  
and I knew just what to do.  
It only took a minute for me to fall,  
in love with you."  
  
"Thank you so much for coming Zen!" Kita hugged Zen as soon as they sat on the bench in the Hong Kong National Park. (AN: Kita lives across the street from the park. I didn't tell you? *Sweatdrop* Sorry!)  
"Kita, I need to talk to you............" Zen said through the hug. Kita didn't break apart.  
"Zen, I'm so sorry for what happened today. It was my fault." Kita wispered in his ear.  
"No Kita, It was my fault, i shouldn't have followed you without you knowing." Zen wispered back to her.  
"No, I shouldn't have been following in the first place." Kita admitted.  
"Kita, it wasn't your fault.............." Zen trailed. "But, I guess I can give you your other present enough.  
"No Zen! You've done enough for me already! You don't have to do anything else! I'm happy with what I got!" Kita said, trying not to make it like he was spoiling her more than he already has and making her hug a little tighter..  
"Kita.................." Zen said. "I need to give you this present, before it's too late.............."  
"What do you mean?" Kita asked.  
"I need to give this to you before I decide not to............" (AN: Not that you Hentai lovers! This is PG! If you're looking for something perverted, go to the NC-17 section! I'm sure there's enough of that there!) Zen convinced, but Kita wasn't going to let it go.  
"Zen, You've given me enough! I love everything you've already given me! You don't have to give me more things!" Kita said cheerfully. (AN: Of coarse she deosn't need more! Her whole family is rich and her future boyfriend/ husband is also rich!)  
"Kitahoshi................... I need to tell you this." Zen said.  
"This must be really important........." Kita said worriedly. "What is it? You never call me by my full name unless it's really important."  
Zen took a deep breath. He was doubting himself. 'I don't think I can do this....................'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the bushes, Syaoran, Sakura, Akakawa, Akiko, Iwamura, another class mate named Clow, (AN: Hm...... sounds familiar. Also, he's Akakawa's new boyfriend, he's the fourth teenager. I couldn't leave her alone like Meilin ended up.), Itikashi, (AN: Ok, last minute "Made up name." No idea what it means........ Ying Fa's Fiance) Meiling, Touya, and Tomoyo with her camera recording the scene, and Ying Fa with her camera also recording the scene. (AN: Like I said! Help! The decendants of Tomoyo are taking over the world! Ah! NO! AH! *Gets killed by the flash going off a thousand times with a camera by a Tomoyo.*)  
"Oh my god! Kita was the one who said 'Kawaii' and was recording us? I AM SO GOING TO GET HER!" Akiko tried to run after them, but Iwamura grabbed her and kissed her to make her forget about it.  
'If she ruins this moment, Kita and Zen will never forgive us.' Iwamura thought as he kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zen took Kita's hands in his and sighed deeply. He kept on trying to build comfidence, but it wasn't possible. He just grew more and more nervous. He looked straight into Kita's eyes, took a deep breath, and said those words that could ruintheir friendship forever.  
Kita looked at Zen worriedly. What was he going to tell her? What was taking this long to say? Kita heard some one screaming, then it stopped, so she shrugged it off and looked at Zen. He took her hands and Kita felt heat rushing up to her face. She heard him sigh really deep and looked down. He looked up and caught his eyes with hers. She saw his mouth open and complete the puzzle of her whole dream.  
"I'm in love with you..........." Zen said finally, looking back down.  
Kita was completely shocked by what he had just told her. She had no idea he was in love with her. Her face had complete shock in them.  
"Zen?" Zen didn't look up. "Zen?" Zen still didn't look up, so she pulled his head up and kissed him. Zen's eyes popped out completely. Then he closed his eyes and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tomoyo had to have Akiko continue to record so that she could help Sakura keep Syaoran and Eriol away from the knew couple. The fathers were furious. Who wouldn't? They saw their children kissing! What was next? Dating? Then making out? Then .......  
"Kitahoshi is not going to get pregnant by your son! I can tell you that for sure!" Eriol yelled, poining a fingure at Syaoran as Tomoyo held him back.  
"Well, you should know that best! You got Tomoyo pregnant when she was only two years older thank Kitahoshi right now!" Sakura put a hand over his mouth.  
"Mmmmmmm! Mphphpphphmmmmhpmppmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" that was the only thing Eriol could mummble out of Tomoyo's hand.  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran screamed into Sakura's hand.  
"Guys! Be careful! You don't want to hurt your guys' new babies!" Meilin screamed.  
"MEILIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo and Sakura screamed at her as Eriol and Syaoran passed out once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally, Kita and Zen stopped kissing. Zen's eyes widened. What did this mean. Kita just smiled. She ruffled his kind of long hair around. It was her turn to be nervous now. She took a deep breath.  
"I love you too." Kita giggled as Zen's eyes got wide and happy and he hugged her really tight. Suddenly.................  
"KAWAII" (AN: Run!) Ying Fa, Tomoyo, and the others (AN: Except Syaoran and Eriol.) ran out and hugged them. At this moment, everything was great.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~8 months later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Syaoran and Eriol paced back and forth, waiting for the babies to be born. Kita sat in between Zen's legs, while recording (AN: Oh my Kami!) Akiko inbetween Iwamura's legs and Akakawa inbetween Clow's legs. (An: They're couples now! Kawaii............ Ah! I'm turning into a Tomoyo!)  
From Tomoyo's delivery room, Her baby was born first. "It's a boy!"  
From Sakura's Delivery room, Her baby was born second. "It's a girl!"  
"Oh no!" The fathers said, knowing exactly what would happen next. The three teenaged couples caught on.  
"Here we go again.............." The six teenagers said.  
"I love you Okami." Zen wispered into Kita's ear.  
"Good, because I love you too Okuchi." Kita giggled. "Oh, and by the way, I'm pregnant........"  
"What?!" Zen screamed. Kita giggled at his silliness and he got the joke. "Oh......"  
  
~*~*Fin!*~*~  
  
AN: Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Woo! That was Funny! Ok, Please review! Thank you for reading! 


End file.
